revenge can be so sweet
by BishiePrincess4ever
Summary: hey this is my 1st trigun fanfic so be nice-well what if vash actually showed he cared for meryl and killed lagato becuz he hurt meryl. and she is now in the hospital, will meryl die befor vash can tell her how he feels or will vash's brother mess everyth


  
  
Hey everyone this is my very first trigun fanfic so give me a brake okay  
  
LEMONY CONTENT WITH A HINT OF ANGUST AND ROMANCE AND A DASH OF  
SUPERNATURAL.  
  
OK SO WHAT IF VASH ACTUALLY SHOWED HIS FEELINGS FOR MERYL AND KILLED LAGATTTO BECAUSE HE HURT MERYL AND SHE IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND VASH FINNALY MEETS HIS BROTHER AGAIN WHAT HAPPENS WHEN VASH FINDS OUT THINGS HAVE BEEN  
CHANGED AND HIS LIFE MAY NOT BE THE ONLY ONE AT STAKE  
  
{=IMAGES  
*=THOUGHTS  
[=MEMORIES  
(=SINGING  
  
[AHHHHHH SCREAMED MERYL AND MILLE! NO STOP IT STOP THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS!  
YELLED VASH. WELL IF YOU WOULD JUST SOOT ME THEN THEY WOULD BE FINE AND WOULDN'T BE HURT ANYMORE SAID LEGATTO. {MILLIE IS THROWN TO THE GROUND} NO  
MILLIE!!! SAYS MERYL BEFORE SHE TOO IS THROWN TO THE GROUND. NO MERYL!! YELLS VASH. OHH I SEE THE GIRL MEANS SOMETHING TO YOU VASH OHH THIS JUST MAKES IT MORE INTRESTING. LEGATTO HAS ONE OF HIS SERVENTS HE HAS UNDER MIND CONTROL PICK MERYL UP AND POINT A GUN AT HER CHEST. WELL VASH NOW YOU HAVE NO CHOISE IF YOU DON'T KILL ME THEN I WILL ORDER HER TO BE SHOT, NOW I KNOW  
YOU DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN NOW DO YOU? LEGOTTO STATED. NO MERYL VASH  
SAID. {VASH GETS UP AND PUTS A GUN TO LEGATTO'S HEAD} LET HER GO! VASH SAID. NO YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME. LEGGAOTTO SAID. FINE THEN VASH SAID AS  
HE READIED TO FIRE. NO VASH DON'T DO IT DON'T KILL HIM!! YELLED MERYL. FOOLISH GIRL YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED QUITE. LAGATTO SAID AS HE MADE THE GUN  
IN HIS SERVENTS HAND GO OFF AND SHOOT HER AND SHE FALLS TO THE GROUND. MERLY NOOOO VASH YELLED. AND HE TURNED BACK TO LAGATTO, HOW COULD YOU! WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU, SHE DIDN'T DESREVE THIS. VASH YELLED. I AM ONLY  
FOLLOWING ORDERS FROM KNIVES HE SAID TO ELIMINATE ANYTHING THAT MIGHT DISTRACT YOU AND AS I CAN TELL SHE WAS A BIG DESRATCION TO YOU. HOW. DARE  
YOU. THAT'S RIGHT GET MAD AT ME I KILLED HER NOW WHY DON'T YOU KILL ME. LEGATTO SAID. VASH LOOKED OVER TO MERYL WHO WAS LYING ON THE GROUND, SORRY MERYL BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS FOR YOU AND FOR REM AND HE PULLED THE TRIGER  
AND LEGATTO FELL TO THE GROUND IN A HEAP. AND ALL OF THE PEOPLE HE HAD UNDER MIND CONTROL STOOD THERE WOUNDERING WHAT HAPPENED. VASH SLOWLY WALKED OVER TO MERYLS BODY WHERE MILLE HAD BEEN CRYING EVER SCINCE SHE HAD BEEN LET GO OF. MERYL VASH SAID AS HE KNEELED DOWN NEXT TO HER BODY. VA..VASH MERYL SAID AS HER EYES OPENED AND CLOSED ALMOST AS SOON AS THE OPENED. SHE. SHE IS STILL ALIVE VASH SAID AS HE PICKED HER UP IN HIS ARMS AND YELLED OUT TO THE GROUP OF VILLAGERS THAT WHERE STARING AT THE SIGHT BEFORE THEM. IS THERE A DOCTER HERE. I AM A DOCTER ONE OF THEM YELLED THERE IS A HOSPITAL  
BACK IN TOWN. GOOD WE NEED TO GET THERE AS QUICK AS WE CAN VASH YELLED. DON'T WORRY MERYL I WON'T LET YOU DIE HE SAID SOFTYLY ALMOST IN A WHISPER. IT HAD TAKEN NO TIME TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL AND THE DOCTERS HAD WASTED NO  
TIME GETTING STARTED ON MERYL.} VASH.VASH MILLIE SAID TRING TO GET HIS ATTENTION. WHA.WHAT VASH SAID. HE WAS IN THE WAITING ROOM OF THE HOSPITAL AND SEEMED TO HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP. THEN WAS ALL OF THAT DREAM NO IT WASN'T IT WASN'T A DREAM THEN HE REALIZED MILLE WAS STILL CALLING HIS NAME AND HAD  
FINALLY LOST PATCIENCE AND YELLED VASH!! WHAT.WHAT IS IT? HE ASKED. THE DOCTER IS BACK COME ON. MILLIE SAID WITH A HINT OF WORRY IN HER VOICE AND  
WONDERED IF HE WAS OK. RIGHT HE HAD TOTALLY FORGOTTEN THEY WERE IN A HOSPITAL WAITING ROM FOR WHAT SEEMED LIKE ETERNITY TO HEAR IF MERYL WOULD BE OK OR NOT. I GUESS I NODDED OFF FOR A WHILE, HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP? HE  
ASKED. NOT THAT LONG MAYBE AN HOUR OR TWO.OHH HE SAID. THEY SOON WERE GREETED BY THE DOCTER AND TO THERE SURPRISE HE HAD A SMILE ON HIS FACE SO THEY ASSUMED THAT SHE WAS OK. WELL YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT SHE WILL BE FINE SHE IS RESTING NOW IF YOU WANT TO GO SEE HER YOU CAN. VASH AND MILLE BOTH THANKED THE DOCTER AND MILLE TOLD VASH HE SHOULD GO IN BECAUSE SHE HAD TO ASK THE DOCTER SOMETHING. BUT VASH KNEW IT WAS JUST HER WAY OF LETTING HIM AND MERYL BE ALONE AND SILENTLY THANKED HER VASH HAD A LOT HE WANTED TO SAY TO MERYL. AND HE ENTERED MERYLS ROOM TO SEE HER RESTING PEACEFULLY. HE WALKED OVER AND SAT IN THE CHAIR NEXT TO HER BED AND PICKED UP HER HAND IN  
HIS. MERYL I AM SO SORRY I EVER GOT YOU MIXED UP IN ALL OF THIS I NEVER WANTED YOU TO GET HURT. HE SIAD ALMOST IN TEARS AND TURNED HIS HEAD AWAY AS IF HE WAS ASHAMED TO EVEN BE HERE. I..I KNOW Y..YOU NEVER WANTED M..ME TO BE HURT LIKE TH..THIS. MERYL SAID SOFTLY AS THOUGH SHE WAS HAVING A HARD TIME SPEAKING. MER..MERYL YOU'R AWAKE THANK GOODNESS. AND HE JUMPED UP AND HUGED HER. AHH SHE WINCED IN PAIN AS HE SQUEZZED HER A LITTLE TOO TIGHTLY.  
OHH MERYL I AM SO SORRY VASH SAID. THAT'S OK MERYL SAID.WH.WHY ARE YOU BLAMING YOURSELF FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? MERYL ASKED HIM. BECAUSE IT IS MY FAULT THAT I DIDN'T KILL HIM SOONER.VASH SAID. YOU KNOW EVEN IF YOU HAD YOU KNEW HE WOULD HAVE TRIED TO KILL ME ANYWAY. YEAH BUT THEN I MIGHT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO STOP IT! VASH SAID WITH TEARS STREAMING DOWN HIS FACE. MERYL SLOWLY TOOK HER HAND PLACED IT ON HIS CHEEK AND USED HER THUMB TO WHIP AWAY THE  
TEARS THAT KEPT FALLING DOWN HIS FACE. SHE PICKED UP HIS CHIN SO HE WAS LOOKING AT HER. LOOK VASH IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT THAT ANY OF THIS HAPPENED YOU NEVER ASK TO BE ATTACKED OR CHASED AFTER SO HOW CAN IT BE YOUR FAULT. I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOU AND NOT HAVE FOLLOWED THEN YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE  
TO HAVE KILLED A PERSON AND.. MERYL TOO STARTED TO CRY AND VASH WHIPPED AWAY HER TEARS MUCH LIKE MERYL HAD DONE TO HIM. I AM SOO SORRY VASH SAID. DON'T BE MERYL SAID. VASH JUST SAT THERE HOLDING HER FACE IN HIS HANDS AND  
STARING AT HER SHE WAS TRULY BEAUTYFUL VASH THOUGHT AND DIPPED DOWN TO  
CATCH HER LIPS IN A PASSONITE KISS. 


End file.
